phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation
|image = Candace wants a break from busting.jpg |caption = The Flynn-Fletcher family in Hawaii |season = 2 |production = 234 |broadcast = 100 |story = Part I: Jennifer Keene Part II: Jennifer Keene May Chan |ws = Part I: Kaz Kim Roberson Part II: Michael Diederich Perry Zombolas |director = Zac Moncrief |us = July 9, 2010 |international = July 27, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) see International Premieres below for the full list |xd = July 12, 2010 | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} During a Hawaiian family vacation, Candace finds a cool lava rock necklace and is plagued with bad luck, so a native tells her she must take it to the top of a volcano, which spoils the cool, calm vibe she learned from a Hawaiian yoga instructor. Phineas and Ferb go with Candace and along the way, they ride a few waves with pro surfer Laird Hamilton.Pro Surfer Laird Hamilton to Guest Star on Disney XD's "Phineas and Ferb" Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is also at the same volcano, trying to make the population less intelligent with his "De-Evolution-Inator." Episode Summary Part I The Flynn-Fletcher family arrives in Hawaii for vacation. Linda and Lawrence are looking forward to the Annual Couple's Surfing Contest while Candace plans on relaxing and taking a 'break' from trying to bust Phineas and Ferb. The family checks out the gift shop while Lawrence checks them into the hotel with the hotel manager. While the manager calls the bellhop to collect their bags, Perry the Platypus goes to a screen with Major Monogram for his briefing and we find out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the reason they went to Hawaii, thanks to Perry's subliminal message in his litter box. Monogram tells Perry to go get Doofenshmirtz whose somewhere in the big islands and find out what he's up to…and get a hula wiggler for Carl who thinks it would be "neat". Browsing the gift shop, Candace buys some "Pineapple Serenity Lotion" and Phineas and Ferb buy some Aqua Primates, or "A-Primes" that are shown crowning the queen, fighting robots, and designing websites on the back of the box. Phineas then wonders where Perry went. Perry flies into Pink Unicorn Island, which Doofenshmirtz explains that "Skull Island was booked." However, Pink Unicorn Island was cheaper, and he is able to keep the robe. Doofenshmirtz drapes a lei over Perry which quickly binds him, and explains that the reason he is at the islands is that the mini volcanoes contain a primordial ooze which is needed for his De-Evolution-Inator. He plans to use it on the Tri-State Area and devolve everyone so he can take control. Back at the hotel pool, Candace is able to relax with her serenity lotion while Phineas and Ferb are in their hotel room with their newly hatched A-Primes. Phineas notices how small they are and how they seem to be able to do only one trick, moving toward a light source. He thinks of how much better they could be human size, so he asks Ferb if there's any more of their growth elixir. They go down to the pool and after a quick rule check, dump the A-Primes in, where they grow to human size. Phineas and Ferb jump into the water and do the A-Prime Calypso. Candace decides to take a yoga class. She covers herself with serenity lotion and while doing a standing back bend, she slips and falls backward into the pool, scaring the A-Primes out of the water. Phineas and Ferb follow them for their improbable creature wrangling time. At Pink Unicorn Island, Doofenshmirtz shoos some cats away from his fish skeleton-shaped de-evolution-inator and attempts to activate it, after explaining its path. Nothing happens. He climbs up to its lens and attempts to wipe away a smear, only to accidentally hit himself and Perry with the De-Evolution-Inator and they start fighting while randomly evolving and devolving. The A-Primes run through the hotel and into an elevator, following closely behind are Phineas and Ferb. Candace runs in to follow and bust them but is stopped by the hotel manager whom Candace passes the "bust baton" to. The A-Primes are running amok through the hotel, still being chased by Phineas and Ferb until they are stopped by the Hotel Manager who chases the A-Primes instead. Back on Pink Unicorn island, more random evolving and devolving is going on between Agent P and Doofenshmirtz. Candace is finally able to relax with the hotel manager doing her "job". Phineas watches the hotel manager chase the A-Primes from a window and wonders how they are going to round them up. Ferb calls room service and the hotel manager yells, "I'm going to call your mother!" and Candace, down by the pool, yells her number up to him. However, Linda and Lawrence are surfing and don't hear her phone ring so the hotel manager only gets a recording saying, "Hello, you've reached Linda Flynn-Fletcher, and if this is Candace, I'm sure that what ever the boys are doing, is nothing." Perry finally gets back to normal and turns Doofenshmirtz into a single-cell organism. Phineas and Ferb get the giant flashlight they ordered from room service and use it to bring the A-Primes back. The hotel manager finds their parents and quickly tries to rush them over to see what their boys had done. Before Linda and Lawrence could see, the A-Primes are changes into humans from the De-Evolution-Inator which had shot into space and reflected off a satellite when Perry dumped it into the sea. The hotel manager is dumbfounded while Candace tells him, "Oh, dude, I know, right?" Part II Linda, Lawrence, Phineas, and Ferb are hula dancing and Candace made a sand sculpture of Jeremy that gets run over by a wave. Candace finds a "good" luck tiki charm. Underwater, single-cell Doofenshmirtz is wondering who could've guessed that his De-Evolution-Inator would backfire on him, making other single-cell organisms raise their hands. Annoyed, he sees his De-Evolution-Inator. He goes into the molecular scale control panel and uses it to evolve back into his old self and swim back to an island. Phineas and Ferb are looking through some wetsuits and compliment Candace about her tiki charm. She tells them it's her new good luck charm and asks them what they're up to. Phineas replies that they are going to try out some semi-aquatic endeavors, causing Candace to wonder where Perry went. Perry, in his submarine, sees Monogram through the periscope and is told that they don't know the current location of Doofenshmirtz, but that the De-Evolution-Inator is likely on the island of Wa Ta Lot Ta Hoie. As Perry makes his way to the island, Doofenshmirtz uses the De-Evolution-Inator in reverse and hits himself so he has the most highly evolved brain on earth, but his head is so big he can't get up. Meanwhile, Candace has a montage of bad luck that she says "Could've been worse, good thing I had my good luck charm." She finally realizes that it's bad luck and tries to get rid of it, but it keeps coming back. A native tells her to take it to Wa Ta Lot Ta Hoie and throw it into the volcano. After ending up on a surfboard, she runs into Phineas, Ferb, and pro surfer Laird Hamilton. The four of them end up on shore and Candace, with a manta ray stuck to her head, tells Phineas and Ferb about the tiki charm and asks them to help her. Phineas throws it away and thinks its gone, but Laird gives it back to her. Candace tells them how to get rid of it for real. Phineas says alright, and that he knows what they're going to do today. Perry, after crashing his submarine, washes up on shore and is found by Doofenshmirtz. He traps Perry and tells him that he's supreme ruler of the Tri-Coconut Area with his crab minions who he eats if they disobey. Perry stares at the De-Evolution-Inator and Doofenshmirtz tells him the he disabled it because it did bad things to his head and he just kept it around for the crabs. As he wonders why the crabs like it so much, Perry escapes and runs away. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are going through the island and Candace has a lot of Bad Luck. She gets a beehive stuck on her head, runs into a cliff, falls into mud, and ends up provoking bats and a large wild boar. Doofenshmirtz separates the island between him and Perry with a line in the sand that they are not allowed to cross. He sees Perry has refreshments and asks for some, but Perry just stares at him. Doofenshmirtz asks if it's because of the line and tries to get rid of it but Perry just walks away. He then invents the sand-inator to get sand in people's trunks to irritate them. Perry doesn't seem to care because he doesn't wear trunks. Next, Doofenshmirtz attempts to look at the bright side that he may be starving and dying of thirst, but at least he has a hovel and that Perry probably has nothing since he wouldn't be able to build anything without opposable thumbs. But it turns out Perry has his own 'paradise' and had stolen Doofenshmirtz's minions. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are climbing up the volcano when Phineas suggests he and Ferb go up the volcano first, for safety's sake. Candace agrees and waits, wondering what is taking so long until she climbs up and sees the top of the volcano is just a restaurant. She's sees her parents and brothers who show her tons of tiki charms, which are actually table-ready markers. The same native who told her to go to the volcano greets her and notices that she had taken the long way when she could have just taken the escalator. He takes her tablе-ready marker and puts it in a 'volcano' where it says she wins a free dessert. Not wanting anything that the necklace brings to her, she leaves toward the escalator, allowing Laird Hamilton to take the free dessert instead. Candace slips on the escalator and is stuck flipping around endlessly on it. Doofenshmirtz tells himself he has to get off the island and he need a BO-AT or "boat" which he is now told it's pronounced. He turns around and sees that Perry had built himself a boat and was loading coconuts onto it. He walks up to him and tells him they should work together to get off the island. He picks up one of the nets with coconuts in it and throws it on Perry, stealing the boat afterward. Monogram pops out of the sand unexpectedly and tells Perry that Agent W will take it from here. He also states that he found a tiki charm and that they might get a free dessert at the great restaurant on the other side of the island. Candace, still stuck on the escalator, sees Perry coming up. "Oh, there you are Perry." Songs *''A-Prime Calypso'' *''Bad Luck'' End Credits Doofenshmirtz was happy to escape the island, but it was short-lived when Agent W appeared and swallowed him. Inside Agent W, he tells the coconut and a pelican that he's the supreme ruler until the pelican bit his nose. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair In Part I, He gets his briefing through a screen on a Tiki statue. In Part II, Perry is seen contacting Monogram on his trademark submarine in his periscope. Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode reveals Linda cellphone number is "555-0142", which they use in Hollywood movies. A 555 in a number does not exist. * First 2-part episode that doesn't have the their friends: Baljeet, Buford, or Isabella. * In Spain this episode is call "Las vacaciones Hawaianas de Phineas y Ferb" (Phineas and Ferb's Hawaiian Vacations) and the De-evolution-inator is called the "In-volucio-nator" * It seems that Linda won't believe anyone about Phineas and Ferb's behavior, since she didn't believe the hotel manager, who was independent of Candace Production Information * This episode first premiered on Disney XD on Demand on July 7, 2010. * This is the 100th episode of the series. * This is first episode since "Out to Launch" to be seen on Disney Channel first. * In the Latin America version this episode is call "Vacaciones en Hawaii con Phineas y Ferb" (Vacations in Hawaii with Phineas and Ferb) and the De-evolution- inator is called the "De-volucion-inador". * This is the only 22-minute special so far where each half has a separate plot and a different title card. * A collection of Disney XD bumpers/promos for the episode * Article on the Tiki Talk website. International Premieres * July 27, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * August 14, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) * September 8, 2010 (Disney XD Poland) * October 1, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) * December 9, 2010 (Disney XD UK) * December 18, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) Errors * All animals entering the state of Hawaii must undergo a period of quarantine. It's unlikely that Perry would have been allowed into the state at all. * In Part II; when Candace falls to a water tub, she was seen in trademark clothes and when she resurface she's now wearing her Hawaiian clothes. * During "Bad Luck" when Candace looks into the bat-infested cave, you can notice that the "bad luck" charm is missing. * In Part lI; when Candace is about to pull herself up to see the top of the volcano, she's clean, but when she pulls herself and looks at the top of the volcano, she's dirty. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally transforms himself into a single-celled organism, he is much bigger than a real single-celled organism, as real ones are supposed to be microscopic (you can't see than with the naked eye), and the Doofenshmirtz microbe is about the same size as a goldfish, meaning you can see him with the naked eye. Technically, it's possible it was done so we could notice him. * The growth elixir from "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" is said to work only once, and at the end of the episode, Doofenshmirtz used it on the entire universe. But in this episode, it works on the A-Primes. Then again, it could be a different growth elixir. * The Maori word " tiki" is not Hawaiian. All the islands of Polynesia have a distinct language, belief system, and culture. The correct term for the figure in this show should be the Hawaiian one, which is " ki'i ". * Because the Hawaiian chain was formed by a " hot spot " and the movement of the plates, there should be only one island with an active volcano, which is now on the Big Island. This is because the hot spot is still under that island and no other. * Ferb states he smells magma, this is technically wrong because molten rock is called magma when in the earth's core but is called lava outside. * The guy who sat on Candace was at the relaxtion exercise but when Candace fell in the pool he was sitting on a bench. * Doofenshmirtz stated that there was a smear on the lens, but there never was any smear on the lens at all. * When Doofenshmirtz is stranded on the island he grows facial hair, but he can't grow facial hair as stated in "Crack That Whip". However, it is possible that he changed that in his genetic code. Continuity * Second episode in which someone other than Candace wants to bust Phineas and Ferb. ("Leave the Busting to Us!") * The Growth elixir is used again. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") * Giant baby head makes another appearance. * Candace shows her ability to make a sand sculpture. ("Atlantis") * Doofenshmirtz mistakenly pronounces boat as BO-AT. ("Interview With a Platypus") * Doofenshmirtz dislikes Pelicans again. ("Mom's Birthday") * This was the second device Heinz Doofenshmirtz made from sand (The Flying Fishmonger). * "...out, peace!" is said again. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" ,"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "The Beak", "She's the Mayor"). *Multiple doors are seen in one scene again. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *Candace is seen with her Teen Preen magazine again ("Don't Even Blink", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") as well as her MP3 player ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Not Phineas and Ferb"). * Candace wears a bikini that looks like the one she had in Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, but in pink. * The Wale Agent appears again ("Lemonade Stand"). * Doofenshmirtz's line "Because then the tiki gods would win!" is a nod to Phineas' line: "Then the morning DJs win." is also from the Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror episode as well. * Perry's submarine is the same one used in Are You My Mummy? * Heinz Doofenshmirtz managed to lose those extra pounds. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * In Part II, it is mentioned that Perry doesn't wear trunks, just like he never wears clothes. (Except his boxer shorts under his fur.) ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg") * The Jeff "Swampy" Marsh lookalike is seen in this episode. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "No More Bunny Business") * Even though Heinz Doofenshmirtz has an "inability to grow facial hair" ("Crack That Whip") he manages to grow some stubble while stranded on the island. * When the boys are in the gift shop, a Ducky Mo-mo toy in a hula skirt can be seen. This may confirm that this episode is produced after "Nerds of a Feather", because Ducky Mo-mo was first officially introduced there. * Another Agent W appears in this episode. In Traffic Cam Caper, Agent W is a worm, while here Agent W is a whale. Apparently there are two agents with the same name. *This is the third episode when Perry meets Major Monogram in real life, not on the screen. ("Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation!", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *This is the third time Doofenshmirtz gets eaten by something. ("Journey to the Center of Candace" "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") Allusions *This title is a parody of the 1980's film, National Lampoon's Vacation. It may also refer to The Brady Bunch's Hawaiian Vacation. *'Pele's Curse' - Candace getting a curse from the necklace she found that causing her to have bad luck. The idol is also a reference to the Brady Bunch's Hawaiian Vacation (right down to the identical "theme music") where Bobby finds an idol that brings him bad luck, but he initially thinks it's a good luck charm. *'Peter Pan' - When Doofenshmirtz is explaining to Perry why he was on Pink Unicorn Island, he says, "I wanted Skull Island right over there, but it was already booked ...." This is a reference to the island of the same name. *'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' - Phill Lewis as the Hotel Manager trying to stop Phineas and Ferb, the same way as Moseby trying to stop Zack and Cody. Incidentally, Phill Lewis also plays Moseby, the hotel manager in the show. Ashley Tisdale and Caroline Rhea have also appeared in both series. *'Castaway' - Doofenshmirtz being stranded in the island, losing his body weight and having a coconut friend. *'The Lord of the Rings' - Candace must take the cursed Charm and destroy it in the Wa Ta Lot Ta Hoie volcano, just as Frodo must destroy the Ring in Mount Doom, as it must be "destroyed in the fires from which it was formed". This line, spoken by Candace, is also taken directly from the books. *Aqua Primates are a parody of Sea-Monkeys, a well-known novelty "pet"-raising activity/toy. (In reality, Sea-Monkeys are a species of brine shrimp.) *'Scooby-Doo' - Phineas and Ferb chase the Aqua Primates through multiple doors, parodying a motif often used in chase sequences on the series (complete with similar '70s-style music). *'2001: A Space Odyssey' - The crabs worshiping the De-evolution-inator resembles the opening scene of this film, in which apes worship a mysterious monolith. Doofenshmirtz points out the "Kubricky" resemblance, in reference to the film's director Stanley Kubrick. *'Finding Nemo' - "Mount Wa Ta Lot Ta Hoie" is similar to "Mount Wanna Hock A Loogie" from the Disney/Pixar film. * Alvin and the Chipmunks - Once zapped into human form, the female child of the A-Primes is wearing the same dress as Brittany of The Chipettes *Linda and Lawrence's dialog on the surfboard may be a parody of the beach movies popular in the 1960's *'The Little Mermaid' - Doofenshmirtz becomes human under the sea and swims to the surface. The difference is that, while Princess Ariel was naked, Doofenshmirtz is wearing underwear and socks, and he comments on this. Also, A-Prime Calypso is a pastiche of the calypso-style "Under the Sea," sung by Sebastian the Crab. *'Pippi Longstocking': - A girl resembling Pippi is in the group of humans during A-Prime Calypso. The only difference is she's wearing a green bathing-suit. *The yoga instructor strongly resembles Jillian Michaels *The crabs worshiping the De-evolution-inator might be a reference to a 2007 Super Bowl commercial in which crabs were worshiping a cooler filled with Budweiser. *'Lilo and Stitch' In part 1 Candace runs to one of the beach chairs. The guy who lays on Candace looks like the guy who drops his ice cream, on Lilo and Stitch. The man has the same shades, and swim suit as him. Also, Candace's Hawaiian outfit looks similar to one of Lilo's dresses. Lilo and Stitch also live in Hawaii. *2 references to Madagascar: **When Doofenshmirtz builds a terrible little home and finds out that Perry's home is a paradise, is like when Alex finds that Marty's home is a little paradise. **Also Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes a line in the sand, and when he notices that Perry has refreshments, he erases it with his foot. *'''Pinocchio- '''In the clip at the end of Part II Doofenshmirtz is in Agent W's body with a pelican and coconut. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz commenting on Perry's lack of swim trunks being a European thing where he builds the Sandinator is a joke at the nude beaches in Europe. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Phill Lewis as Hotel Manager * Laird Hamilton as Himself * Allie MacKay as Yoga Instructor * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Grey Delisle, Jess Harnell, Phill Lewis, Allie Mac Kay, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Kevin Micheal Richardson, Tara Strong, Kari Wahlgren References Category:Episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes